RPA: The Ultimate Battle Nintendo Direct Presentation (27.11.14)
(NOTE: THIS IS FANON! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS TRUE! IT'S ALL COMPLETELY FAN-MADE SO DONT COMPLAIN ABOUT NONE OF THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION BEING TRUE!) On November 24, 2014, Nintendo announced on their Twitter a Nintendo Direct based on the upcoming game RPA: The Ultimate Battle. They announced that the direct would go live on YouTube and Twitch on November 27, 2014 at 12.00pm Pacific Time. The presentation lasted for 37:23 (37 Minutes, 23 Seconds). Everything Announced *More modes for the game were announced (Customization, Mission Mode, Racing Mode) *The ability to create your own levels/boss battles was announced and you could choose what character(s) could be played in it and they could be shared online. *All of the level's that hadn't been announced yet were announced (The Nugget Land, The Land of the Ancients, Legend Island and Supreme City). *The bosses of all of the levels were announced. *All of the remaining playable characters who had yet to be announced were confirmed with Omega X being the last one and arguably the most shocking one (because of him being the final boss) despite him being leaked 2 months before his prior announcement. *There would be a soundtrack CD that could be obtained by registering both versions of the game before March 20th, 2015. *The demo for the game was announced along with the announcement of it being released on November 30th. *The abilites for all of the characters were shown. *Some of the secrets within the game were shown with the rest having to be found out by the player themselves. *The requirements needed to unlock everyone in the game was announced. *In a special trailer, someone was shown going onto the Wii U eShop and the three DLC packs were shown and some of the details were announced for the packs. *The final trailer for the game was shown. Script The direct starts with the game's logo popping up onscreen and then splitting into something that seems to be the opening of the game. It shows clips of certain cutscenes throughout the game and then the announcer starts speaking. Announcer: Greetings agents, welcome to our special Nintendo Direct presentation for Robber Penguin Agency: The Ultimate Battle. In this presentation, we will go over some of the new features that have yet to be announced before the game's official release. We have a lot to cover in this Nintendo Direct so let's begin. The screen cuts to a black screen revealing the word "Modes". Announcer: We have more than just the Adventure Mode and Multiplayer to offer in this game. Both versions of the game will include the same modes. We'll start off with Customization. In Customization, you can customize your own character. Anyone can be customized on the character roster but if you want to customize everyone, you'll have to unlock everyone to do so. You can increase their speed for weaker attacks or decrease their speed for stronger attacks. It's up to you. You can also change the character's moves and abilities as well. However, you can only customize 50 characters so if you've customized 50, you will need to delete some characters before making anymore. You can also add your Mii into the game by going to the Mii option and selecting a Mii from your Mii Maker. Like the characters, you can only make up to 50 Mii's so you won't have too many though. The next mode is Mission Mode. In Mission Mode, you will have a selection of missions to complete. These include bosses, levels and more. We'll let you find out yourself. The final mode we'll be revealing for now is Racing Mode where you can use vehicles that you've unlocked in game and race against friends or people online or even against CPU's. There are modes that will be unlockable but we'll talk about those ones later. For now, let's move on to the next new feature. The screen cuts to a black screen revealing the word "Sharing Levels". Announcer: This is one of the unlockable modes called "Level Making". You can make your own levels and boss battles with this mode. To work this, you will need to select an item and drag it onto the screen and once you've completed making your level, you can play it and share it online. Gameplay footage is shown having Agent Bon Chaos play through a difficult level full of UPF and SPA Agents. Announcer: However, you can only make up to 100 of these. But even still, I hope you have fun making your own levels for you and other players to enjoy. The screen cuts to a black screen revealing the word "New Levels". Announcer: We've already revealed 6 levels for the game already but there are 4 more that we have yet to announce and they will be revealed right now. A trailer is shown revealing The Nugget Land and Agent Unknown playing on the first act of the level defeating Nugget Minions and Agent Bon Chaos fighting the boss Agent Nugget. The next level is The Land of the Ancients where Agent Unknown and Agent Bon Chaos are both seen exploring the fourth act of the level and in the next shot fighting Fake Omega X. The next level revealed is Legend Island where Agent Nintendo is seen running through a level defeating some swordsmen and gunners and is seen fighting Zero, the boss of the level in the next shot. The final one has a dark opening and is revealed to be the final level in the game and is shown to be Supreme City. Agent Mastermind is seen fighting Agent Bon Chaos and in the next shot is seen fighting Unbookey (his clone) and then Chapa23 is seen fighting Agent Brohoof and then Omega X is seen fighting Agent Unknown in an epic showdown. Announcer: The ten levels for the game are Club Penguin, Penguin City, Police World, Blacksaber Town, Opposite World, Shadow World, The Nugget Land, The Land of the Ancients, Legend Island and Supreme City. The more levels you progress, the harder they get so this will be a difficult task. Be prepared. The screen cuts to a black screen revealing the word "Bosses". Announcer: The game will have 12 boss characters. 1 for each level all the way up to Supreme City where there will be 4 boss battles. 2 new bosses and 2 one's who are back for revenge. The first boss is Agent Mastermind. He will have to be fought in Club Penguin at the Ultimate Penguin Force HQ. Once he challenges you, you will have to use your Anti-Gravity Boots to run all around the place while using the Master Speed power. Once you ground pound onto his head three times when he goes into full power mode, he will be defeated and you can continue. The bosses will get harder once you go on so be prepared for whatever foe you come against. Here are more bosses that will be fought throughout the game. A short clip comes up showing off all of the bosses for the game in order of when they are fought. Announcer: Now that you know all of the bosses, let's go and find out what all of the characters that are playable in the game. The screen cuts to a black screen revealing the word "Playable Characters". Announcer: We're now going to be talking about the characters playable in the game. We are only talking about ones that we have not revealed yet but we will talk about those who have already been revealed later on in the presentation. Starting off with the first new character, we have Agent Extreme. Agent Extreme is a criminal mastermind who works for the RPA. He has killed many people and is never afraid to put up a fight. When someone challenges him, he always accepts it. He can use many weapons and robots to defeat his rivals and will destroy anybody in his way. A gameplay clip comes up on screen showing Extreme using dangerous weapons to defeat UPF Agents and send out robots to kill other foes to the RPA. Announcer: The next new character is Agent Club. Agent Club is the director of another agency entitled to wiping out pookies who are known as the babies of Club Penguin. That agency is called Pookie Hater Defence. He uses all of his skills from that agency for this game. Having amazing combat skills and defence to trick his enemies into falling into his schemes. He is a force to be reckoned with. A gameplay clip of Agent Club grabbing someone, slamming them onto the ground, kicking them up into the air and dodging their attack and grabbing them again to slam them onto the ground face first to kill them is shown. Announcer: The third new character to be revealed is Agent Ghost. Agent Ghost is a robber who is skilled and talented with the agency. He can't fight every opponent but the ones he can fight are gonna have a hard time dealing with him. He can use amazing combo skills on his enemies. A good one is using a downwards kick which you can activate by pressing Down+A on your controller then grabbing them by using ZL or Z depending on what controller you are using and throwing them upwards and jumping to use a forward aerial attack. If you repeat this until you've done it 5 times, perform a special attack by pressing B to unleash the Ghost of Terror. Agent Ghost punches his enemy then kicks them upwards and turns invisible for a second then reappears and kicks them forwards and knocks them downwards is performed and then he uppercuts them into the sky killing them. Announcer: The fourth new character reveal is Agent L (Final Battle Mech). This is a robotic version of Agent L, except he's just as smart and if not, smarter. He can perform amazing tricks in the air and on the ground can annihilate anyone using a downwards punch, an upwards punch and a forward kick to the face and the Mech Destroyer. Agent L (Final Battle Mech) is seen grabbing his opponent and sucking the life out of them and them unleashes a jab to a powerful kick and unleashes lasers from his eyes on them blinding them then kills them. Announcer: However, we have one more final character announcement and you may have never saw this one coming. A trailer begins showing someone in a dark place then a light comes on and the person is seen jumping onto a roof and reveals himsef to be Omega X and gameplay footage is shown along with his special attack, The One. The trailer ends. Announcer: Omega X, the final boss of the game will be a playable character in the game. Gallery RPA DIRECT ANNOUNCEMENT.PNG|Nintendo of America announcing the direct on Twitter.